


Little Blue Pills - The Viagra Incident

by KeatonEllis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Talks Dirty, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Smut, Smut smut and more smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Viagra, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeatonEllis/pseuds/KeatonEllis
Summary: After Castel accidentally ingests a whole bottle of Viagra Dean has no choice but to help him with his "big" problem. This humorous one-shot is pretty much all smut. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	Little Blue Pills - The Viagra Incident

What was taking Cas so long? They had been waiting for him for almost an hour now. He was always ready, no one ever had to wait for him. Dean called out down the hallway again. “Come on Cas, daylight is burning!” Sam was on his laptop doing some research on the case trying his best to ignore his brother's impatient outbursts. When the hunter yelled again the taller Winchester cut his hazel eyes up at him. “Dude, he’s right down the hall, do you really need to yell? If you're in such a hurry maybe you should go check on him” With a huff, the blonde stormed down the narrow corridor. The angel wasn’t in his room, nor was he in the kitchen or library.

“Cas?” Dean was about to check downstairs when he saw the bathroom light on. He knocked on the door. “Hey, whats going on? You ready to go?” There was rummaging from the other side of the door and then the familiar voice of his best friend answered him. His voice sounded different, there was an uncharacteristically stressed tone. “No. I’m not ready yet, I need some more time.”

Dean scrunched his face up in confusion. What did he need more time for? Since when did angel’s need to use the bathroom? “Come on, you came back here for headache medicine an hour ago. Unless you ate a bad burrito, nothing should take that long in there. I can tell something is up, let me in.” There were footsteps and he heard Cas lock the door. “No! You can’t come in. Maybe you two should just go without me.” Now Dean was really worried. What was wrong? “I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s going on Cas. Just open the door, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, buddy.” There was a long pause and the hunter resisted the urge to pound on the door and demand he let him in. His patience was rewarded when the angel unlocked the door. Dean opened it slowly, making his way in cautiously. “Shut the door! Lock it!” The brunette snapped from across the small room. The blonde gave no protest, he locked it and looked the angel over.

He was extremely worried, He shifted nervously, hands holding his tan trench coat closed. “I took those pills you told me to, and something is wrong with me. My vessel is malfunctioning. It’s terribly inappropriate and I don’t know what to do.” Dean frowned at Cas’ rambling, What the hell was he talking about?

The hunter moved over to the sink where the angel was leaning against the counter. “That doesn’t make any sense.” Dean reached over picking up the prescription bottle on the counter. He read the label, his eyes going wide as he shook the empty bottle. “Oh shit. Cas this is not what I told you to take. How many did you have?” Dean had gotten a prescription for Viagra after he had failed to perform a few times about six months ago. He had been paranoid and embarrassed, he had only taken them a few times though and held on to them just in case he had another “episode”.

The fact that he couldn’t get hard on the occasion wasn’t something that he had to question. He didn’t Google it or have to ask why it was happening to him, especially when he had such a healthy sex life in general. Dean knew his issue revolved around his attraction to his best friend, but those little blue pills were far more convenient than dealing with his latent homosexuality. It was far easier for Dean to admit that he had trouble getting it up then it was to admit that he was in love with the angel.

“Maybe forty, you said the blue pills. I took the blue ones.” His voices was gruff and annoyed. Dean clasped his hand over his mouth trying to hide the amused look on his face. He had thought he had hidden them in the privacy of his room, clearly, it was not where he had stashed them. “I meant the Aleve, oh, fuck.” He was laughing just a little. Cas had really just taken a whole bottle of Viagra. No wonder he wouldn’t come out.  
Blue eyes narrowed when he laughed. “This is not a laughing matter, Dean.” The way Cas said his name, he really punctuated it to show that he was no impressed that his friend somehow found this incident to be amusing. It was a real struggle but the blonde sobered up his expression, trying to treat this for the serious matter that it was. He didn’t know much about angel’s and the effects of human drugs on them but he would think anyone, no matter their species, taking forty Viagra pills was not going to be pleasant and he could only imagine the pain that must have come with it too. If one pill could give you a four hour erection he didn’t even want to think about how long Cas was going to have to deal with his drug-induced boner, so the least he could do was try and be a little sympathetic about it. “No, of course not. Okay, show me the damage, let’s see it. He motioned for the angel to open his coat.

Cas was reluctant, and as soon as he pulled it back Dean was rendered silent, jaw dropping just a little and golden-green eyes widening at the sight before him. The angel’s slacks were stretched to the max. It was the biggest erection the blonde he’d ever seen. “Holy shit Cas! Where have you been hiding that beast? Jesus.” The angel just gave a confused look as Dean moved closer to bet a better look.

“What does Jesus have to do with this?” The angel cocked his head slightly, Dean wished sometimes that Cas wasn’t so naive, he was too adorable and innocent. He really felt a sort of guilt standing there, gawking at the angel’s giant tent in the navy blue slacks. “Ah, nothing, figure of speech” Dean was surprised he could even form the words with his mouth open. But he had never seen anything like it and he was very much impressed and maybe even a little jealous.

Cas’ dick was standing straight out at full attention. It looked like it was going to tear the stressed fabric at any moment. The hunter’s own dick responded to the sight before him. He would have never expected the shy quirky brunette to have a cock like that. Dean licked his lips subconsciously as he continued to stare. “It’s very unpleasant and I can’t make it go away. I think my vessel is defective.” The blonde suppressed a laugh once more. He was trying so hard but this was a situation where no words could be given. It was a little funny but it was a story that you would only hear at a bar about a guy who knew a guy who knew a guy, but there it was right in front of him, a man who took forty Viagra pills and had the erection of a lifetime. “This is not amusing, why would those pills cause this?” The angel closed his coat, causing Dean to avert his eyes back up. “That’s what those pills do. You took the wrong ones.” His blue eyes showed how completely lost he was. “Why would you want..It is not important. You have to make it go away Dean. What do I do?”

Fuck, that angel and his innocence, he truly had no idea how that sounded. Was the sexy angel really asking him to help him with his obscenely huge erection? It was like the plot of a bad porn flick. ‘Excuse me, Sir, I’m going to need you to help me take care of this.’ His mind was in the gutter, but how could it not be. “Uh Cas, you got the boner from hell, you’re going to have to, you know.” He waited for the light to go on inside Cas’ head but the angel just stood there, even more confused than before. The blonde made a jerking off hand gesture. “I’m not good at charades Dean, you know this. I have no idea what you mean.” It was true Cas sucked at charades, he was pretty much hopeless at any social based games. Getting paired up with him meant a certain loss. Dean felt a little bad for him now and not just because of his crappy charade skills, but he was clearly uncomfortable, it was a weird situation for him and he sounded really stressed “You gotta take care of it. You know spank the monkey...choke the chicken, baste the ham, stroke the salami.. rough up the--” The angel cut him off. “We aren’t talking about animals or food! Why are you always talking about food! Focus Dean, we are talking about my penis, not wild animals, speak English!” Cas was close to losing it, his facial features were tense and drawn. “Dammit, Cas..Masturbate!..you have to masturbate Cas. You gotta work that shit out.” He was sure his own yelling wasn’t helping but when one of them was stressed the other followed suit, feeding off each other’s emotions. Dean took a deep breath and calmed down “You need to masturbate if you want it to go away, or at least not be as painful” He spoke calmly the second time around and though it was obvious that the angel was mortified by the statement, neither of them were yelling which was a good start.

The statement sunk in and the angel’s whole demeanor shifted. He was holding his coat over his monster hard-on, he was appalled that something like that would be mentioned. Like a little ninety-year-old lady hearing the word “fuck” for the first time or much like the look on the face of the first girl Dean asked if he could have anal with her, the poor virginal angel was disgusted by the words. “I..I can’t do that Dean, I’m an angel.” He whispered the last part, his cheeks blushing. “I wouldn’t even know how to..no- no I can’t...” Was he serious? Had Cas really never jerked off before? No way.

“Surely you have-” Dean chose his words carefully. “Touched yourself. You’re an angel, but you’re a guy too, I mean you have a dick. You have needs.” Cas leaned in close his voice rough and even lower than normal. “No, Dean, we do not have those kind of needs! We are celestials, we don’t defile our vessels like that.” If his buddy wasn’t so desperate Dean would have called bullshit on that. Plenty of angels were known to have got it on with humans. Just look at his brother Gabriel, he probably had a bunch of Nephilim children and taken many-a-virginity in his long, long time. Cas wasn’t like that though, Dean knew that. The poor guy got flustered if he thought he was being flirted with and then proceeded to make it awkward for everyone. Despite being a warrior he was virtuous when it came to such things. It was one of the things that the hunter had come to love about him.

Okay, think Dean, how are we going to fix this? He mulled it over in his head. They couldn’t very well take an angel to the hospital, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to call in a ‘professional’. Honestly, those were his only two ideas. Sam would have probably suggested something classier than a call girl, or had a better idea but something in Dean didn’t want to let his brother know what was going on. He was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t want him to know about his predicament, he had barely even told Dean.

The angel’s skin was turning red and he looked really uncomfortable. An erection like that probably hurt, and as big as Cas was he was probably feeling dizzy from lack of blood flow. Jesus, how had Dean never noticed the angel had a horse dick? Easy, he hid everything beneath all those ill-fitting layers. “Okay, let me think. First, you need to take off your coat and jacket, you're going to overheat. The medication is raising your blood pressure along with your-” Cas cut him off with a look that said don’t you dare say it. The blonde only smiled instead.

Despite the angel’s distress, this was pretty funny, something he would no doubt laugh about when he was alone so that he didn’t upset the angel’s delicate sensibilities. He was a really sweet guy and Dean didn’t want to hurt his feelings not on purpose but the whole thing did hold some humor that he was sure just would never happen to anyone else.  
He watched as Cas began to strip off those layers. First that tan trench coat he knew so well and then his blazer. The seraph folded them neatly sitting them on the lowered toilet seat and looking back at Dean with hopeful eyes. There was a trust there that made the hunter’s heart swell with pride. He moved in close loosening Cas’ tie enough to pop the first button beneath it so that it wasn’t so constricting. “First off you gotta relax. Your stress level isn’t helping your blood pressure either. I know that this is not exactly a walk in the freakin’ park but you gotta try and breathe a bit” Dean’s own heart rate increased as he felt those blue eyes on him. They were intimately close, and for the first time, the hunter wasn’t making an excuse to pull away. He rolled the angel’s sleeves to the elbows, admiring his toned athletically defined forearms as he did. “There, that should help some” His own voice uncharacteristically nervous as their eyes met.

Dean attempted to explain to the angel how to masturbate. It was awkward as fuck and Cas looked so uncomfortable that he doubted he was absorbing any of what he said but if he didn’t do this then Sam was going to have to try and there was no well that was happening and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to call Gabriel to do something about it. Dean was the angel’s only savior for this so he had to help, but he needed a second to calm his own body down “I think I need some air.” The hunter needed an excuse to get out of there for a moment.

It shouldn’t have, but all this had him hard, and how was he supposed to come up with a solution to this problem if his own dick was trying to run the show?” As soon as he went to pull away Cas grabbed his open flannel from both sides dragging him in until they were face to face and chest to chest. The angel’s dick was digging into his own straining crotch. He could feel the heat of it through both their clothes. “Don’t you dare leave me here like this, Dean.” Oh fuck, Cas was using his Dom voice, the one that he used when he was angry or had been pushed too far. It gave Dean wood every time even when the hunter was scared shitless, aroused but terrified none-the-less. It was this presence that reminded him that the angel really was an alpha male with enough strength to decimate Dean with minimal effort if he chose to.

Then it hit him as those desperate eyes challenged and pleaded all at the same time, Dean knew exactly what to do. “I’m not going to leave you, I promise, don’t worry I’m going to help you.” Those words seemed to calm the somewhat panicked angel a little bit. He loosened his grip on his shirt though he didn’t let go. Slowly Dean reached down unbuckling the angel’s belt as he put a few inches between them so that he could undo his slacks. “Just relax, trust me Cas.”

The pants and boxers were pushed to the floor and the brunette made no attempt to stop him as he liberated those swollen red 10 inches. Holy fuck, it was thick too. Dean’s hand couldn’t even close around the thick hot flesh. Cas gasped under his breath when Dean’s hand was on his painfully hard dick. The head of his circumcised cock was bright crimson and dripping with need. The blonde began to move his palm down to the base and then back up to smear the precum on his hand decreasing the friction as he began to jerk Castiel off. Any reservations the angel might have had melted away as soon as Dean was taking care of him.

Light moans of relief and satisfaction filled the room as the hunter worked into a steady rhythm. He had never jerked another guy off but it was a no brainer. Dean had beat off to enough porn to know how it was done, what felt good and what would get him to the peak of his release. He did what he liked and played around with pressure and speed gauging his success by the angel’s breathing and the sounds he made. Cas sounded so good moaning, fingers digging into Dean’s chest as he tried to suppress those beautiful sounds. It had to feel so good given how pent up he must have been. The blonde had a full erection now, his whole body was responding to the intimate act. This was hotter than any fantasy scenario he had ever played out between the two of them. Cas rutted his hips eagerly into his palm and Dean picked up speed.

The angel was breathing heavy, those blue eyes wild with the euphoria of his first handjob and impending orgasm. Suddenly Cas began to struggle, a worried look falling over his face, he was panicking. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, just ride it out. Trust me.” Their eyes were locked and Dean watched as his best friend let go completely. The angel looked slightly unhinged as he stood on the cusp of his release. Dean could have cum in his jeans right there. Seeing Cas like this was everything.

The brunette let his head lean into Dean’s and his hand rested on the back of the hunter’s neck gripping tight as he whispered his name on his lips. Dean trembled, it was amazing how much a single word could affect him, how that sweet hot breath against him could bring down every wall he’d spent years building up. Then with several desperate thrust, Cas was spilling. His deep voice rumbling through the room as he found his release. His body shuddered violently, jet after jet of hot slick cum coated Dean’s hand and decorated the crotch of his well worn jeans. He didn’t stop stroking him until every drop was drained.

The hunter had not seen a load that big in any porn he’d ever watched. The angel was making up for being so sexually deprived, and when he was spent his forehead fell against Dean’s shoulder. Arms moving to hold him as he rested. The blonde made no attempt to move or clean up. Instead, he released him wiping his hand on his already soiled jeans and reaching to hold Cas. They were both breathing hard and the angel’s relief was palpable in the room. They just held each other.

They lingered there for long moments before Dean pulled back grabbing the hand towel from beside the sink and cleaning himself off before placing the towel in Cas, hand. “That was...thank you.” The angel’s face was still flushed and his voice shaky. “Don’t mention it. How do you feel?” Dean didn’t know how he was able to sound so nonchalant when he was so damn horny and coming to the realization that he had just jerked his best friend off. The same best friend that he had been harboring such strong feelings for and trying to deny it for so long. Everything that he had ever fantasized about or dreamed about had just become so bland and vanilla compared to what had just happened between them. Was it even real? Dean wasn’t so sure, a part of him wanted it to be, the other part of him felt like he should keep denying that what had just occurred was something that he desperately wanted for a very long time.

Cas cleaned himself up, tossing the towel into the sink, his face was no longer stressed and tense. “Better, much better than before. It feels as though pressure has been released” Dean looked down at the angel’s dick, it was still standing at full attention. It hadn’t diminished in any way, although it didn’t have that painfully swollen look like before. Given his condition, it appeared the hand job had only taken the edge off. It was going to take a whole hell of a lot more to alleviate that erection. “Why the hell did you take the whole bottle anyway?”

Cas looked at him in a matter-of-factly way, as though he was asking a stupid question. “Because when I was hung over you told me to take a whole bottle. Why do you have medication that does this? Are you struggling with erectile dysfunction, Dean?”

The blonde scowled defensively at that comment. “No! I am perfectly...capable in that area. I mean maybe I had an issue once or twice but I’m fine.” He wasn’t about to confess he had only had issues getting it up with women because he could only get off when thinking about Cas. His fragile ego was bruised now. “Does it look like I have problems?” He gestured to the boner that had his jeans straining.

The angel studied the bulge in Dean’s pants. He could tell he was processing and it was then he realized that any facade that what had just happened was just one buddy helping another out was over. Not that it wasn’t a ridiculous notion, to begin with, but Cas was naive Dean could have sold it. Friends didn’t get hard over each other, even the angel could figure that out. “No Dean, it would seem that you have no problems regarding your ability to have an erection.” Why wasn’t Cas putting his dick away? There was no way he was going to be able to calm down with that monster on the loose.

Cas reached down, fingers trailing over the coarse denim bulge before palming the whole length, smearing over the cum that had been splayed on them. Dean couldn’t help but utter a moan. His dick was begging for attention. “So seeing me in this condition arouses you?” The hunter nodded. “I’m only human Cas.” A whisper had been all that he could muster. The angel seemed pleased with his answer though. He was unbuttoning the blonde’s jeans and tugging at the zipper. “I could help you too?” Cas had moved in close, his breath on Dean’s lips again. “Yeah, okay.” He had wanted to say more, but the words were sticking in his throat.

This never happened to him. It was a sure sign that there was something more between them than just a sexual encounter. When Cas pulled his fly open Dean’s uncut cock burst out. His own 7 1/2 inches seeming inadequate after having seen the angel’s dick. Then again he couldn’t imagine anything not paling in comparison to that. “You don’t wear undergarments?” Cas asked curiously as though the idea had never occurred to him. “No, not usually.”

Dean had always loved Castiel’s hands. They were large and masculine, his fingers thick and long with well-manicured nails but the skin on his palm was soft and smooth, like velvet or warm honey. He watched as one of those hands explored his cock. Cas touched him delicately, fingers tracing his full length and then rubbing his already wet slit. “You don’t have to be afraid, you won’t break it.” Dean offered a smile as he used his own hand to show the angel how to grip him and how hard. Cas was a fast learner and soon he was squeezing him, hand moving back and forth drawing breathy moans from the blonde. “Yeah, that’s good. like that. Fuck, Cas, that’s good.” The encouragement went a long way and Cas was gripping harder, stroking him in a rough rhythm that had Dean noisy and unsteady on his feet. He reached out holding the angel’s chest as he was jerked off.

Clearly, it was exciting Cas too because he was edging in closer, his dick wanting friction as he worked Dean’s cock. “Let me show you something” The blonde moved to take over for Cas. First stroking his own dick and then pushing against the angel’s, sliding them together in his grasp. The feeling of their cocks frotting together made them both groan in approval. Dean would have never have admitted it but he had watched some gay porn after his fantasies and dreams about Cas. He had told himself he was just curious, that he wouldn’t like it, that it would gross him out and he would know he wasn’t gay. Just the opposite had happened though. The hunter had found the images incredibly hot. Especially a scene where two young men were mutually masturbating with their erections rubbing together. It was something he’d never seen before, and as he indulged in the act with the angel, it wasn’t disappointing. Both of them were able to thrust and the stimulation of their cocks rubbing together added to the sensation. It was also really sexy watching their dick’s frotting against each other. “It’s so good Dean.” Cas’ voice was breathy and low and he knew they could both cum like this rather quickly.

All the things that the hunter had denied before were suddenly gone. He didn’t care about being gay or what anyone would think. This did it for him more than sex with any woman ever had. Any trepidation that had been there before vanished along with any of Dean’s inhibitions. He alternated stroking them and letting Cas fuck against him. When Dean decided he wanted more he released them both causing Cas to whine out in disapproval. “No, don’t stop, I need more.” Dean smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to that desperate mouth. Cas’ thin, pink lips were everything an angel’'s lips should have been, Soft, sweet, warm and inviting kiss after kiss. Which Dean delivered with a lovers enthusiasm. “Don’t be impatient, baby” Then with that, the hunter was dropping to his knees.

Dean had never sucked a guy off, he’d never even fantasized about it but seeing Cas’ cock had made him hungry for it. Deep inside Dean had to be a homosexual because just the sight had woken something and made him salivate. The hunter wondered if Cas even knew what oral sex was. He was pretty sure he’d seen it in the pizza man/ babysitter flick but who knew. Either way, he was going to love it. Dean knew what felt good and he was going to give it his all.

When the blonde looked up the glimmer in those cerulean eyes made a shiver run down his spine. Lust was an unfamiliar thing to see in those heavenly eyes, it was close to the look of wrath Cas had when he finally did get angry. It was intense and Dean ate it up. He reached up curling his tanned fingers around the base of the angel’s fat cock. This was definitely not a beginner’s dick, in fact as dick sucking went, he was pretty sure this was advanced level. Dean never did anything the easy way though, and he never shied away from a challenge.

The blonde opened his fully pouted lips, letting his tongue flick out to capture the pearl of precum that rested on the slit of the angel’s perfectly formed cock head. Once he had sampled the salty liquid he proceeded to take the crimson tip in his mouth and sucked. As soon as the hunter began to engulf him, Cas gasped, letting out a moan of approval. Dean alternated between gentle and hard motions, then he let his tongue trace all the way around the sensitive ridge. He licked the slit before descending to explore the whole length with his tongue. The whole experience was new and exciting and every sound his angel made spurred him on further. As he made his way back to the head, Dean opened his mouth and slid down several inches of the brunette’s cock. He moved his tongue as he descended taking in a few more inches. The hunter suckled lightly as he moved back up, his hand traveling up and then down as he made his way back towards the base again, taking a little more as he went. 

Cas was clearly enjoying his first blowjob, he whined and moaned noisily. He attempted to speak multiple times but it just came out in incoherent broken words. The faster Dean went and the firmer he sucked the more frequent the angel called out his name. It was like a drug hearing him say it again and again, and Dean went faster and harder, gagging as Cas thrust into his throat. As soon as he found that sweet spot the angel sunk his fingers into his hair and gripped it tightly, fucking into his throat. It was too much for him, the blonde choked and wretched, his airway convulsing around the cock that had his lips spread onscenly wide. He tried to pull away but the angel held him there pumping his dick into his tortured larynx. 

Cas was babbling something in what the hunter was pretty sure was Enochian. Finally, he released him and Dean pulled back, a long thick strand of spit connecting them as he heaved for breath. The blonde wiped his swollen red lips and chin. “Fuck, Cas, I’m human. Don’t forget I need to breathe.” he barely got it out through the labored inhales. The angel was reaching for his head again, this time guiding him back slowly. “Sorry, your need for air might have slipped my mind.” He was pressing the spit slick tip to the blonde’s lips. Dean opened up eagerly swallowing him and building up a rapid pace. The hunter stole a breath whenever he could, one hand jerking him as he went and the other toying with the angel’s balls. When he tired, he went lax, letting Cas take the reigns and fuck his mouth as he pleased. Dean kept a tight hold of the base so that his eager lover didn’t shove every inch down his throat. He wasn’t ready for that yet, taking the brunette’s full length was going to take some practice.

When Dean felt the angel’s balls draw up and tighten in his hand he knew Cas was going to cum. The brunette’s thrusting was wild and lacked rhythm. He was losing his focus as his climax approached. The hunter took over working his cock at a fervent pace until he felt the angel explode on his tongue. Cas growled, his voice reverberating from the walls and most likely carrying through the whole bunker. Dean gulped and swallowed trying to keep up but he could feel the angel’s release trickling from his mouth. He kneeled catching his breath as he looked up at his best friend.

Cas’ chest was heaving and he looked primal, like an animal. Instead of looking tired and satisfied he glared at him like he wanted to devour him. The blonde wiped his face. “You look like a predator when you look at me like that.” The angel didn’t say anything at first, he just leered down at him, his erection still standing proudly in the human’s face. “I’m going to fuck you now Dean.”

Was this the same awkward innocent angel that Dean knew so well? Those words made his cock pulse, his heart race, and his body freeze. The blonde felt his whole body flush with heat. In all of his fantasies, he had never once imagined himself being the one getting fucked. If Dean was gay, he would have clearly had the position of the top, at least that was what his ego wanted to believe but now that it was happening, his body wanted something completely different than what his masculinity would have demanded.

His jade eyes watched as Castiel stripped the remainder of his clothes away. As he was lifted to his feet the hunter didn’t protest, he was compliant as the rest of his own clothing was removed. This was really happening, Cas was going to fuck him. Looking in those brilliant blue eyes there was no doubt of it. The angel traced Dean’s lips and then down his jawline. “You are beautiful Dean, my Father’s most perfect creation. I know it’s a sin but I want you for myself. I want you in every way, I want you to belong to me, and only me.”

The blonde did not think Cas’ voice could get deeper but it somehow was. “As soon as I put my hand on you in hell I selfishly marked you for my own" The angel placed his hand on the scar on Dean’s left arm causing him to shudder. “I’ve waited long enough, I’m going to claim you now.” Cas kissed him possessively, his hand moving to the back of the blonde’s hair holding him there as his tongue found his and took control of his mouth.

The kiss was broken as the angel manhandled him, turning his body and pushing him roughly against the counter. All of it was going straight to Dean’s dick. He never wanted something so badly in his life. “Oh God, yes, I want it so bad. Fuck me Cas, ruin me for anyone else. Show me I’m yours.” The dirty words spilled from his lips of their own volition, inciting further lust in his beast of an angel. Cas yanked the hunter’s hips back and pushed his stomach against the cold surface. It was then he felt the heat of Cas’ still wet cock against his virgin hole. It was still covered and dripping with spit and cum from his orgasm and no lubrication was needed as he prodded the tight hole.

There was some resistance, which could have been avoided if he would have properly prepared him but neither one of them were experienced and the angel’s eager behavior had Dean impatient as well. When the hot flesh breached the tight bundle of nerves the blonde let out a guttural sound. It was a sharp hot pain that made his eyes bulge and his body clench. The hunter had a full view of Cas in the mirror, he was focused on Dean’s body as he slowly fed him inch after inch. It fucking hurt, maybe he wasn’t gay after all because, goddamn, this was too much. No way he was pussying out though, he closed his eyes gripping at the countertop and trying to breathe through it.

Cas had halted allowing him to adjust before he started to move again. “Do you want me to stop?” Dean opened his eyes looking at the angel’s reflection. He shook his head, “No.” Dean had given anal before, he knew how good it felt, those noises as Cas moved in and out of his virgin entrance told him how much he was enjoying it. The blonde grunted and panted as he was fucked, the pain hadn’t diminished his hard-on and the sensation of it rubbing against the counter was bringing his attention away from his tortured ass. “Grab my dick Cas, jerk me off,” Dean demanded in breathy words.

As soon as he felt that strong grip on his dick he relaxed his body, a moan leaving his lips. He focused on the way that hand moved up and down applying just the amount of pressure. Cas had remembered exactly what he liked and he was doing it just right. “Oh fuck, just like that..yeah.” The angel was moving faster now, pushing in balls deep before pulling back and repeating the motion. His free hand dug into the blonde’s hip pulling him in further with each thrust. It wasn’t hurting now and the way Cas jacked him off had him noisy and unhinged. When Dean realized he was going to cum soon he pushed the angel’s hand away so he could prolong his ecstasy just a little longer.

The brunette took the opportunity to grab his hips lifting him off the ground as he pounded his prostate relentlessly. The sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before and a long drawn out groan left him. His eyes rolled back and he cried out again and again, “Like that! Right there! Oh fuck..oh fuck! Cas!” The angel somehow managed to go faster and harder, and Dean had to place one hand on the mirror to steady himself. “Say it Dean..Say it..say you're mine.” Cas growled the words out as he fucked his battered hole. “I..I am...you..rs..I belong to you.” It was hard to speak being fucked like that, the words were forced out of him in broken desperation.

Cas was so hot like this and saying that had been all it had taken. Dean was shooting his load, spraying the cabinet and floor until he was completely spent. The angel cried loud and thrust wildly as Dean’s ass twitched, gripping the angel’s cock and milking it until he’d drawn every last bit of that glorious essence. He could feel the heat of it inside him as he lay shuddering there.

Cas held on as though for dear life, his cock moving several more times before he lay across the hunter’s back panting Dean liked the way he felt buried deep inside him and he wanted to stay this way as long as possible. His angel’s breathing was soothing as was the feel of his heart thumping against his back. Gently, Cas withdrew causing the blonde to whine as he was turned over. His ass was sore but he could never remember being this satisfied ever. Dean felt the copious release trickling out of him, he’d be pumped so full that it was leaking from his still slightly gaping hole. His angel pulled him up to his feet holding him steady as he kissed him again.

Damn, Cas had already mastered the art of kissing, he was already good at all this. The brunette took his time savoring Dean’s lips and making him feel just how much he was loved. When it was over Dean’s lashes fluttered open to see those oceans of blue on him. "Dean I need you to know, I don’t just love you. I’m in love with you. You are everything to me.” Those words made his heart swoon and now that his walls were down the hunter didn’t try to make excuses or deny his feelings. “I love you too, Cas.” It was then that a knock on the door startled them both, causing them to jump. “Cas? Dean? Is everything okay? Are you ready?” Dean was scurrying for his clothes making all kinds of noise as he did. “Um yeah, Cas is fine, I’m fine, we’re all fine in here. How are you?” Cas who was nonchalantly grabbing his clothes shook his head giving Dean a judging look. “What?..I don’t hear you saying anything. I didn’t know what to say, okay?” He whispered as he pulled his jeans on. “I’m ready to go Dean.” His brother answered awkwardly.

Yeah he knew, he definitely knew. How he could he not, they had been God awful loud. They couldn’t go with Cas’ dick like it was. The hunter turned to inspect the angel’s dick. It was relaxed now, semi-hard and he was managing to tuck it into his boxers as he dressed. “Yes!” Dean announced triumphantly shaking his fist, He had done it, he had tamed Cas’ Viagra erection. His ego was in full swing now. It was then Cas piped up. “Dean and I will meet you in the car in five minutes. I was having an issue but Dean helped me.” The blonde was grinning like a school boy. Life was going to be so much better after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Donovan Fox for the editing and embellishments.


End file.
